So This Is Love
by smileyshelby
Summary: Carmen is a lowly peasant just trying to survive. What happens when she meets Prince Justin? Her life is forever changed as he whisks her away on an adventure of love. (Carmen-Elena;Justin-Stefan)
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in a dream the other night.  
Still thinking of a title.  
This is medieval era.  
Any and all suggestions/reviews are welcome! =]**

* * *

Carmen walked the city streets as she searched for her shop of interest. She was in charge of cooking tonight for her family. She went to the vendor stall and bargained for a basket of green apples. As she turned to head back home, she bumped into a strapping young man.

He held out his hand to steady her and keep her from falling. "Careful" he said softly.

Carmen gasped at his physique and his kind eyes. "I'm sorry" she said looking anywhere but at him. A few apples had rolled out and he bent down to help her pick them up.

"I'm Justin" he told her. "And you...?"

"Carmen...but I already knew who you are" she blushed, averting her eyes.

"Listen...come with me-" he began saying before he heard the guards behind him. He quickly grabbed Carmen who lost her basket of apples in the process and began running with her through the streets until they came upon an ally. Hiding within the close quarters of the walls, he grinned down at her.

"Do you always whisk women away when playing hide and seek with the Royal Guards?" she asked, a small smile creeping upon her face.

Justin laughed. "I just needed an escape" he told her honestly.

Carmen couldn't believe that the Prince needed an escape from his spoiled lifestyle. She left the ally, beckoning him to follow her as she led him out of the dirty city, and to a stream that was flowing with green wildlife. She sat along the shore before he sat down next to her.

"I've never seen this place" he said, looking in awe across the water and land.

"That's what happens when you stay inside the palace" she whispered.

Justin glanced over at her. "I'm supposed to get married. To this...spoiled brat from another kingdom. She doesn't have the same grounded values as you and I."

_Woah, wait a minute. They had just met!_

"I don't even know you. How do you know about what I value?" Carmen questioned him.

"You don't remember?" he asked her.

Carmen shook her head. "All my memories are from living out here in the dirt and mud. I can't remember a time when I was clean."

"Your mom used to work inside the castle. You and I would play hide and seek around the fountains. We practically grew up together. Until..." Justin began saying until he trailed off.

Carmen knew the rest of the story. Her mom was the baker/cook in the castle. When one of the guards had tried to rape her and she fought back, he accused her of stealing food. Thus, banishing her from the castle.

"She was innocent you know" Carmen said as she wiped a tear that fell from her face, remembering how good life was and how hard life had suddenly become.

"I know. Which is why I want you to come back with me. I want to show you the castle again. Princess Anastasia isn't the girl for me...You are".

Carmen looked at him. She didn't know what to say.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews guys!**  
**This one is a little bit longer than the last one.**  
**Maybe it should be longer, I'm not sure.**  
**Like always, any and all feedback is much appreciated!**  
**Finally thought of a title, thanks to Disney =]  
I keep imagining Prince Justin in the outfit that prince wore in Cinderella.**

* * *

Carmen didn't know what to say. She stared at him as a lump formed in her throat, enabling her to speak.

Justin looks at her with a small grin forming before slowing taking her hand into his. "Come on, it'll be fun.

She could only nod. What else could she possibly do?!

He began leading her back to the city streets, since she felt like her legs were jello from the nerves of possibly meeting the King.

He stopped her short and looked down at her clothes. "You'll have to wear something different" he told her.

Justin snuck against the castle side wall before going through an alternate entrance that led through the sewers and the dungeons.

"How do you know about this?" Carmen asked.

"I always had a thing for adventure. You know that" he laughed as he carefully helped her up a higher platform.

"Ahh, yes. I remember now. You always wanted to slay the dreadful Rat King" she giggled.

Justin nodded. "And rescue the princess in his clutches.

They walked into Justin's room before he latched the door shut.

He motioned to a rack that was hanging up in his room. "The servants wanted my take on a gift of some sort to send to Anastasia."

Carmen went up to the fabric and touched them. They were the softest she had ever felt. The colors were mesmerizing and the patterns were nothing she had ever dreamed of.

Justin went over to his bed and sat on it. "You can change over there. I promise I won't look" he said flashing his prince charming grin.

Carmen blushed and nodded before taking a few dresses over to the barrier and trying them on.

Justin looked down and played with his hands. There was a girl undressing in his room this very instant. It'd make any guy somewhat excitably.

Carmen stripped out of her rags and tossed them to the ground. Beside her was a small wash bin. She took the rag and gently ran the rag through her hair; removing the clinging mud and dirt from her skin.

"So...uh...what happened to you after the castle?" he asked.

Carmen became silent for a moment. "It was hard for her to find work. News had spread that she was a thief and no one would hire her. We had a rough time for awhile."

Carmen chose her favorite of the dresses. She went with a simple one: crème colored with a light yellow detail. Her straight, wet, and dirty hair was now somewhat clean and was forming small ringlets on their own.

"I can't imagine what you went through" Justin said from behind the barrier.

Carmen stepped out slowly, looking down at herself and twisting around. "So, what do you think?" she asked with a small smile.

Justin looked up and quickly stood up from the bed before walking over to her. He bowed before she did a small curtsey, losing balance and almost falling in the process. Justin grabbed her arms to steady her, laughing the whole time. "We'll have to work on that,...Princess Carmen" he said.

Carmen giggled as a rosy pink blush appeared on her cheeks. "I'm no princess, that's for sure" she mumbled looking down at the ground.

Justin continued to look upon her and smile. She was beautiful as ever, just as he remembered her. "Not yet, you mean".

Carmen quickly looked up into his eyes. "Justin..." she said, not quite sure what he was getting at. Or maybe she was sure but didn't want to get her hopes up. What was she thinking, it had been years since she had seen him. She wasn't sure she knew him like she did back then.

"Come on, I need to show you my father" he said taking her arm and leading her out of the room.

"You _father_?! You mean the _King_?!" she said in a panicked fashion.


	3. Chapter 3

**So sorry for the lack of updates!**  
**Been super busy lately and trying to think of where to take this story next.**

* * *

Carmen was being whisked away by Justin's strong arm. She suddenly felt nauseous and light headed. The king; the one who had banished her and her mother out of the kingdom. Granted, it wasn't his fault, but she still didn't have a positive opinion about him.

"Father!" Justin called out to the man with white hair.

The king turned around and saw his son with a young lady, arm in arm.

"Justin, my son. Who do you have here?" he asked, eyeing Carmen.

Justin grinned before looking over at Carmen. "This is Princess Carmen...from...err..." Justin stammered, trying to think of a name.

"Well, spit it out boy!" his father said.

"From Kyria" Carmen said calmly as she stood up a little straighter.

The king scratched his chin. "I'm not familiar with Kyria" he said.

"It's a kingdom far, far away. My father sent me here as...erm...a sign of good faith and peace keeping" she said.

Justin grinned at her. He was surprised at her taking the lead.

"I trust my son is treating you well" the King said looking at his son.

"He is the most perfect gentleman. I only wish we had men like him back home" she said with a small giggle.

The king looked at Carmen for a moment. She seemed familiar, but then again, his age was getting to him and all women were starting to look alike. He was contemplating over having his son marry the Kingdom of Gerrath's princess to unite the two kingdoms. Or, this new kingdom of Kyria.

"I would be thrilled to have you at dinner to tell us of your kingdom" the king said before kissing Carmen's hands.

Carmen smiled and nodded before watching the King walk away. "I think I'm going to be sick. I was so nervous" she said.

"You did brilliant" Justin said, kissing her cheek.

Carmen looked at him shocked, before giving him a look. "Princess Carmen, huh? You were always one for extravagant stories" she said walking out of the castle and into the garden.

Justin followed her and nodded. "What can I say? I want you to see the day to day boring royalty proceedings that I have to put up with. I'd rather be out there on an adventure. Finding the _real_ Kingdom of Kyria" he grinned.

Carmen sat down on the edge of the bond, dipping her fingertip into the water and drawing small ripple designs. "Maybe when you're the king" she said softly.

Justin shook his head. "When I'm king, I'll have nothing but paperwork and hearings to attend to. This is my chance. But because of the threat from another kingdom-" he stopped short before meeting her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that" he added quickly.

"I won't tell anyone" she promised.

Justin knew he could trust her. "There's a threat from another kingdom of an attack. Father thinks it'd be unsafe if I were to go riding out on an adventure due to risk of capture and ransom."

Carmen could tell by the look on his face that he so badly wanted to leave the castle, or at least change the way the kingdom was structured. "You'll make a great king of Albion. I know it" she said before kissing his cheek softly.

"_And what the holy hell is this?!"_ shrieked a loud annoying voice.

Carmen looked to the entrance of the garden and saw Justin stand up.

"Anastasia, you weren't supposed to be here until next week" he said.

Carmen looked from him to Anastasia. So _this_ was the Princess Anastasia; the royal pain.


	4. Chapter 4

**As of 07/28/2013, this account is inactive.**

**ALL FUTURE WRITINGS WILL BE POSTED AT THE SITE BELOW:**

**_Archive of Our Own website - username shelbydoobie_**


End file.
